Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-157081 discloses a hybrid vehicle in which either a normal running mode or an ECO mode that gives a higher priority to fuel efficiency than in the normal running mode can be selected based on operation by an operator. This hybrid vehicle calculates fuel efficiency during running in the normal running mode and fuel efficiency during running in the ECO mode, and displays the difference between them on a display. This allows a driver to recognize an increase in energy use efficiency during the ECO mode.